Otro año más a tu lado
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Este pequeño fic fue hecho por una actividad en el otro foro donde escribo, así que les invitó a leer para que vean de que se trata. Tarde pero seguro les deseo lo mejor para este año que ya comenzó. Todos los creditos son de sus autores.


**Otro año más a tu lado… (Milk)**

_Pequeño corto para año nuevo, algo tarde pero deseándoles a todos lo mejor para este 2013._

La noche de año nuevo se acercaba y me encontraba preparando afanosamente la cena para celebrar, auxiliada amablemente por Videl, quien gustosamente acepto la invitación de mi Gohan y así pasar con nosotros la última noche de este terrible año… gracias a Kami, a mi Gokú y a todos los que le ayudaron, el planeta Tierra seguirá ocupando su lugar en el cosmos porque eliminaron a ese ser maligno llamado Majin Boo. Por eso recibiremos un nuevo año y pediremos por la paz del Universo.

Oye, Milk, ¿ya vamos a cenar? —justo en ese instante de mis reflexiones, Gokú se asomó a la cocina pidiendo ya su ración de alimento, y el gruñido de su estómago no se hizo esperar—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre —agregó empleando una entonación bastante infantil y quejumbrosa.

Gokú… tú nunca vas a cambiar —le respondí lanzándole una brevísima mirada asesina, y regresé a mi labor… tenía que ser el glotón de mi marido el que pusiera el desorden—. El pescado no está bien cocido todavía, tendrás que esperar una media hora más —le puntualicé con autoridad.

Tenga usted paciencia, señor Gokú —Videl me secundó al instante, y me pareció que su gesto era de pura pena ante el atrevimiento de mi esposo.

Pero es que… —claro que él no pareció muy dispuesto a retirarse de la cocina sin llevarse algo a la boca, y, en mi descuido, fue a darle el "visto bueno" a la ensalada, zampándose un bocado bastante grande—…_"Go'en ta'ien t'ene hamb'e"_… —y hablando con el "hocico" lleno—… oye, la ensalada está deliciosa —agregó al terminar de masticar.

¡Ay, Gokú, fuera de mi cocina, ahora! —eso no fue nada agradable de ver, así que, enfurecida, le lancé varias ollas, sartenes y cubiertos, los que tenía al alcance de mi mano… sin darle ni un solo golpe—. ¡Tienes que esperar a que todos estemos sentados a la mesa! —añadí sintiéndome un poco frustrada por su falta de cordura y buen juicio.

¡Uy, ya entendí, Milk, no te enojes! —me respondió algo asustado, abandonando ya el lugar.

Pero que hombre tan desconsiderado… —bufé tratando de calmarme, e inmediatamente me volví a Videl para recuperar el buen humor… la veo ya como mi nuera, pues no dudo de que ella quiere mucho a mi Gohan y se casará pronto con él—. Lo siento mucho, Videl querida, así es mi Gokú de desesperado cuando se trata de comer —le dije amablemente sonriéndole con confianza.

No tiene de que avergonzarse, Milk, le entiendo perfectamente —me respondió correspondiéndome la sonrisa, aunque no pude dejar de notar que sí se sentía un tanto abochornada.

A la hora justa de la cena la mesa lucía impecable y muy bien ordenada… todo un banquete que no tiene nada que pedir a los que sirven en los mejores restaurantes de lujo o en _Capsule_. Por algo soy una buena esposa y sé todo lo correspondiente al mantenimiento de un hogar.

¡Familia, ya vamos a cenar! —llamé a todos con alegría, ansiosa ya de mostrarles mis dotes culinarios.

Mis familiares se presentaron sentándose ruidosamente en sus asientos, y ya Gokú y Goten iban a abalanzarse sobre sus platillos favoritos cuando no tuve más remedio que hablarles fuertemente para llamarles la atención… ante todo los modales en la mesa, y más frente a nuestros invitados.

¡Gokú, Goten, esa no es la forma de comportarse cuando estamos comiendo! —les dije severamente alejándoles el guisado de cerdo a la cantonesa que Videl había terminado de preparar.

Gohan y mi papá, quien también se encontraba allí para pasarlo con nosotros, sólo sonrieron al tratar de disimular su bochorno. Me da tanto gusto que mi hijo mayor no se presente ante su prospecta como un tragón de marca, eso no estaría nada bien.

Milk… este no es el momento para preocuparse por los modales —Gokú me miró con gesto de desesperación, hablando en tono de niño regañado.

Pero mamá… ya quiero comer —Goten se quejó de la misma forma que su padre, poniéndome carita de angustia. Pero yo no iba a ceder a sus chantajes, el orden y las buenas maneras deben de prevalecer.

Yo voy a servirles su porción, y comerán adecuadamente usando los cubiertos —les dije calmadamente disponiéndome a cumplir mi palabra.

Al final todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues, en menos de diez minutos, Gokú comía tan desfachatadamente como acostumbra… creo que hasta le quitó a mi papá parte de su porción. Goten le imitaba a la perfección, y Videl le cedió consideradamente un poco más de puré de papas. Creo que lo único que me quedó fue suspirar ante mi derrota.

A la medianoche Goten nos enseñaba a todos los juegos pirotécnicos que sé que Trunks le obsequió como regalo… cuando esos dos niños se juntan son verdaderamente imposibles, ahora Bulma me entiende a la perfección. Mi papá disfrutaba junto a mi hijo menor del espectáculo multicolor que se reflejaba en el cielo, encendiéndolos de uno en uno; Videl y Gohan se encontraban muy cercanos el uno de la otra sin perder de vista la exhibición… no puedo negarlo, se ven tan lindos como pareja. Pero yo me sentía un tanto angustiada, y no podía disfrutar del pasatiempo.

¿Qué te sucede, Milk? —oí la voz de Gokú preguntándome con preocupación al notar mi malestar. Había olvidado por un segundo que él se encontraba conmigo.

Es que tengo muchos trastes que lavar antes de irnos a dormir —le respondí soltando un nuevo suspiro de abatimiento. Como buena ama de casa y esposa no puedo dejar nada sucio.

Vamos, Milk, deja ya de preocuparte por eso… —Gokú me sonrió grandemente y, de una forma un tanto sorpresiva para ser él, me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a su pecho—… los muchachos y yo te ayudaremos. Tú haces tantas cosas por nosotros y me parece justo que ahora nosotros lo hagamos por ti —agregó con un poco de ternura.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de mis pupilas… me sentí tan dichosa por las dulces palabras de mi Gokú.

¡Ay, Gokú, que lindo eres! —le dije abrazándolo también con fuerza, soltando unos cuantos sollozos—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de pasar contigo un nuevo año… te amo! —externé desde el fondo de mi alma.

Yo también estoy contento de estar otra vez contigo, Milk, y de ver a nuestros hijos crecer —me contestó acariciándome una mejilla… y mi corazón latió desbocadamente al imaginar "cositas"—. Extrañé mucho tu comida en el otro mundo, pues Kaio – sama es un mal cocinero —más sus últimas palabras no eran lo que yo esperaba, y me sonrió con esa inocencia característica en su rostro.

Creo que por poco pierdo el piso ante lo que me dijo, más, pensándolo mejor, no podía esperar de mi Gokú otra cosa porque, al final, esa es su forma de ser, y así es como yo lo quiero a mi lado, por lo que le sonreí abiertamente.

_Nota final: Me pareció lindo mostrar los pensamientos de Milk hacia Gokú, inspirándome en la historia de un amigo del otro foro. Después de siete años sin él tal vez le era un poco desesperante adaptarse otra vez como pareja, pero pasar un nuevo año a su lado le daba esperanza de seguir adelante porque nunca dejó de amarlo. Reiteradas felicidades a todos por el nuevo año, y las bendiciones de nuestro Señor para todos los proyectos. Un saludo._

_P.D. Les dejó a su imaginación lo que pudo haber pasado más tarde, pues es seguro que Gohan no dejaría que Videl se fuera sola, y Goten se dormiría profundamente junto con su abuelo… lo demás le toca a ustedes, XD._


End file.
